


Birthday Surprises

by NIKINOU



Series: Start of a New Life [8]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for a getaway weekend for Peggy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

"So, are you excited about checking the house out?" Stan asks Peggy in the cab. They are on their way to an appointment with Dr. Feldman. It's Thursday evening. Tomorrow they are going out to Sag Harbor where they've rented a cottage on Mill Creek for the weekend to celebrate Peggy's birthday, which is on Tuesday. The house is not huge, but has a real beachy feel, with a porch and nice yard overlooking the creek. There's a lovely beach on Noyack Bay just steps away, and it's only a short drive to the ocean. Peggy doesn't know it, but as a birthday gift, Stan has rented it for the month of August. He wants Peggy to relax as much as possible, before the baby arrives, and they will enjoy their time there together as a family once the baby is born. He knows how much she enjoyed the beach in Mexico.

"What time are we leaving?" Peggy is trying to figure out how much she can get done before they go.

 

"I scheduled pickup for the rental car at 8 in the morning. You ok with that?" he asks.

 

"I guess. We should pack tonight. You want to leave early, right?" She is thinking about what to bring, and thinking if she brings work with her, he will not be happy. But they're taking Friday, Monday and Tuesday, maybe just a little paperwork.

 

"Did you know next Monday is a holiday? Memorial Day. The house is already rented out next weekend, if I had known, I might have taken it for then too." Stan tells her.

 

"Is the office closed?" Peggy asks.

 

"It's a Federal holiday now. Yeah, we're closed." he assures her.

 

The cab stops in front of 1160 Park and they both go to the doctor's suite. The waiting room is pretty full, lots of pregnant women, and this time, Stan is not the only father-to-be there. Two men, both a few years younger than Stan, are sitting with their wives.

 

"Margaret Olson" calls the receptionist. Peggy and Stan are ushered into the exam room. They haven't been here in about five, no...six weeks. Peggy is sitting on the exam table wearing a hospital gownAnd nothing else. Dr. Feldman knocks, then comes in and she smiles broadly at both of them.

 

"So, how have you been?" Dr. Feldman asks. Her perfume smells especially strong today. Chanel No. 5.

 

"I'm doing well...feeling better, maybe a little tired. But otherwise, I'm ok." Peggy tells her.

 

Dr. Feldman looks at Peggy, she appears to look big, even though this is her second pregnancy. "Ok Peggy, lie back please." Dr. Feldman continues. "You're what, 26 weeks now Peggy?"

 

Stan answers. "Yes, Saturday will be 26 weeks."

 

Dr. Feldman looks at Peggy. "You're measuring a little big for 26 weeks. Have you felt a lot of movement?"

 

"Oh God, yes!" Peggy exclaimed. "And mostly when I'm lying down, trying to relax." She is laughing now.

Dr. Feldman moves the stethoscope over Peggy's belly and listens. "Ok, good...there's the heartbeat." Then she moves the stethoscope to to top of Peggy's belly, just under her ribs. "And...well, just as I thought, there's the second heartbeat." She smiles at both of them.

Peggy struggles to sit up. "What!?" Her eyes are wide now. "What did you just say? What was that? A second heartbeat? How did this happen? They don't run in my family!"

Stan is also surprised. "Are you saying ... Wait, twins? Is that right, it's twins?"

Dr. Feldman laughs. "I know this is a shock, but yes, I clearly heard two distinct heartbeats." She continues to explain. "Women over 30 have an increased risk of twins. This is because the hormone FSH rises as a woman gets older. FSH, or follicle stimulating hormone, is responsible for the development of eggs in the ovaries before they are released. So, this is quite natural, Peggy."

 

"Oh my God, Stan, what am I going to do?" Peggy pleads.

 

He looks at her with a big grin. "Well, honey, it looks like WE are going to have twins. I don't think we have much of an option here." he laughs.

"Twins. Oh God. I don't know what to do with one baby. I don't. How am I going to handle two?" Peggy is panicked.

Dr. Feldman is smiling at her. "Peggy, you'll be fine. It's ok. All new mothers feel that way. Not just mothers of twins. And I have a feeling Stan will be very helpful." She laughs. "He'll have to be."

 

"Of course I will." Stan addresses Dr. Feldman. "I've changed diapers, given bottles, the whole thing...with my cousins' kids. Not two at once, but I've done it."

He puts his hands on Peggy's shoulder and tries to reassure her. "Peggy, this is great news, baby! We'll be fine. Two kids in one day, instant family." He looks at Dr. Feldman again. "We're really making up for lost time, huh?"

 

Dr. Feldman tells them both that she will likely deliver early, maybe by two or three weeks. "I would say your new due date is July 30th. It may be earlier, or later. We'll see as you get closer."

Peggy is still a little shell shocked. But Stan is elated. You'd think he just won a jackpot.

 

Dr. Feldman asks Peggy to get dressed and meet back in her office. With a smile she leaves the exam room.

 

"Oh my God, Stan. Really, what are we gonna do?" Peggy is still incredulous.

 

"I don't know. We'll do what people do. We'll figure it out." Stan kisses her. "Don't freak out. Everything will be fine. We have the room in the house. We'll make the library off our bedroom a big nursery for the next few years, you know we don't need a library. Eventually, they'll each have their own rooms upstairs...there are three bedrooms and a bathroom up there. Where are your shoes?"

Peggy is struggling to pull up her pantyhose. "I think they're under the exam table. Can you get them...I can't bend over. You know, I have two kids in the way."

Stan smiles at her. "I can't believe it, Peg. You realize we're lucky. This is great...look at it this way...our family will be complete, all at once." He kisses her again. "Stop worrying. It won't change anything anyhow. It's gonna be fine. We will be great."

 

"Ok, you're right. I'm just really, I don't know...I was taken off guard. You were too, I saw your face. I guess everyone is when they're told they're having twins."

Stan smiles while pushing Peggy's blue suede pumps onto her swollen feet. "Wanna get a beer? A Schaeffer?"

 

"What? What are you talking about?" Peggy wonders if he feels he needs a drink now.

Stan loves the look on Peggy's face, the cute way she furrows her brows when she's puzzled. "You know, I mean, it's not our ad, and it's an oldie, but you know it...." He sings the jingle "Schaeffer is the one beer to have, when you're having more than one!"

 

Peggy shakes her head with a smirk. "Cornball." Stan kisses her again. It is going to be fine, she knows it. "I love you, Stan."


End file.
